TFW S01E05: Friendly Betrayal
Episode 5: Friendly Betrayal is the fifth episode of The Forgotten Worlds, an online written show by Haou1987. It began on November 2, 2014. It centers around Natalie being interrogated by the Blood Priest, after she was betrayed by who she thought was her friend. In the real world, she meets with Sammi Goodson, who makes a shocking revelation, about what she may know of Natalie's month away and her time in the Other World. Characters introduced: 'Blood Priest, Silverbeek '''Production time: '''November 2, 2014 Synopsis '''FIVE HIGH KING PALACE – 'Natalie was brought into the dungeons of the castle, where she was being cast into the chains. She demands to know why they have captured her and the guards tell her the All Seer and the Hatter have decreed it. They want to know what she knows and Natalie tells them she knows nothing, she does not know how she got here, and she does not know why she got here. The door opens and a heavier man is revealed to be standing there, introducing himself as the Blood Priest, saying he’ll know if she lies and he can tell she is lying. The All Seer has seen it, the All Seer has seen how she has trancended into the Other World. They cannot have her opening the prophecy. The first human from another world to appear here, that is a miracle. But a miracle that does not prophecize goodness, she will tell him what she knows and how she got here, and why she got here, but if she doesn’t want to, this could get really painfull. Natalie says she would love to tell them, but she doesn’t know how or what happened! Blood Priest nods to one of his companions who pull a lever, shocking Natalie. Blood Priest makes it for the exit, saying to give her a shock every 10 minutes; he’ll be back in an hour. 'VESSILI – '''It was a day with blue air and the sun was shining. Natalie was sitting at the terrace of her home, her father was away on a business trip to New York. Natalie was thinking and looked worrysome to her arm, it was itching. Her mother came around, seeing how she was looking worried at her arm and asks Natalie if she had hurt her arm. Natalie tells her no, she wasn’t hurt. Her mother takes up her sleeve and sees a couple of scars and signs of old bruises. Natalie tells her not to worry, she is alright. Her mother tells her it is her duty to worry. She will understand when she has children herself. When Natalie does not react directly, her mother asks if she is okay and Natalie promises her she is, only after what happened to her a week ago with her sister she is unsure what will happen next to her and her family. Her mother tells her not to give up. Going back to the world she had abandoned a month is always difficult. Natalie smiles, telling her she has no idea, while rubbing her belly. '''FIVE HIGH KING PALACE – '''After being shocked several times, the Blood Priest returns to the chamber, asking Natalie if she had her tongue loosened. Natalie spits on him, saying this should not be allowed. The Blood Priest nods and Natalie recieves another shock from one of the Blood Priest’s goons. At that point a new member enters the chamber and tells the Blood Priest the All Seer has called for him immediately. The Blood Priest bows and leaves through the door. The man pulls out a blade and kills the two goons of the Blood Priest, leaving Natalie alone with the man, who then reveals himself to be the Hatter. He releases Natalie saying he was sorry he had to do this, but he had to prove to the High Kings that she didn’t know anything, that she was innocent. Natalie slaps away his hand, saying he betrayed her. The Hatter agrees, but again relates to her that it is more safe this way. Natalie breaks down, saying she just wants to go home, live her life, as she knew it. The Hatter says he understands and he promises her he will help her in any way he can, a way to get out of this dimension. 'VESSILI – 'As Natalie entered the house, she met with Ashley, who asks her if she is okay and Natalie says she is, she just has a stomach ache. Ashley tells her not to make her worry to much, she does not want to become an aunt yet. Natalie says she isn’t planning on becoming pregnant yet. Natalie looks at her phone and then the doorbell rings. Natalie says she didn’t expect anyone; Ashley agrees and opens the door. Sammi had arrived handing her a package. Sammi says there are a bunch of books she probably would like to have. Natalie welcomes her inside, saying she’d like to introduce her to her sister. Sammi and Ashley exchange greetings. Natalie leads Sammi out back, where Sammi surprises her by asking her how Natalie and Eric Sutton know eachother. Natalie tells her she doesn’t want to tell Sammi yet as she has no business in knowing. Sammi says she likes Eric a lot, she wouldn’t like if this became between them. Natalie tells her to go ahead, she won’t stop her. Sammi asks her what happened in the month she was away, Natalie goes to the border of her garden and the neighbours. She bows down and tells Sammi a lot happened and Sammi takes away some sand from the ground saying she knows. As Sammi exits the garden into the house, Natalie widens her eyes in what she sees in the ground. '''FIVE HIGH KING PALACE – '''Natalie is covered by cloth as the Hatter leads her out of the cellars. The Hatter tells her they need to move quickly, if they do not want to be discovered. Natalie asks him again why he did what he did. Again the Hatter apologizes and says he will explain why the Blood Priest and the All Seer are so interested in her when they get where she is safe. As a group of soldiers enter the hallway, the Hatter hides Natalie in a niss and single handedly kills the group of soldiers with the blade he had with him. Taking Natalie with him, The Hatter leads her to the roof of one of the towers, where a magnificent griffon is waiting for them, the Hatter tells Natalie this is where they shall separate. The griffon Silverbeek will take her to where she is safe and he shall meet her there. She will be safe. But the All Seer and the Blood Priest will come for them and question him. He will not be able to defend her if she is with him. She needs to believe him when he says he shall meet her soon where she goes now, Silverbeek will protect her till that moment, he is one of the fastest griffons in the Other World. The Hatter watches as Natalie takes off from the tower into the air and flies away as the Blood Priest, the All Seer and a group of soldiers corner him. The Blood Priest tells the Hatter that he made his last mistake. 'VESSILI – '''Natalie hurries back inside to attempt and catch Sammi before she has left. Natalie asks her how she knows. Sammi tells her she discovered it a week into the month that she disappeared. Her family had given a coming together to think about why she was gone and what to do. She stumbled across it. Sammi warns Natalie she is fascinated by it and wants to know what happens or why its there. If she doesn’t tell her, she might just spill to the media what she found. Natalie grabs her by the arm telling her she does not want to anger her, not now. She has gone through a lot in the month and she has changed. Sammi again tells her she only wants to know and leaves. Ashley enters the hallway asking Natalie what that was all about and Natalie promises her its nothing to worry about. When Ashley is gone, Natalie enters the garden again, going back to the spot where she was with Sammi looking down at spot in the ground. In the ground is revealed to be a stone tablet with the carving of the griffon Silverbeek. To be continued… Seasons 1 Episodes 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5'''